Third Chance
by Cay J
Summary: Bree was saved by the Cullens right before she was supposed to be killed by the Volturi. In this continuation of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, you get to follow Bree through her third chance at life - with humor, love, and loss.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Story Behind Third Chance

_Riley lied. Not just to me, but to all of us. He killed Diego. He was loyal to _her.

_ I fell for the lies. As did everyone else. The difference was, though, that everyone else was dead. And not like vampire dead. They were dead as in _not_ getting another chance at life._

_ Well, maybe _I'm _lying now. Fred wasn't dead, and he was waiting for me. I needed to tell him all of the things I discovered. He didn't know how dangerous it was to be on his own. Even with his talents, he was better of with a partner. Me._

_ I needed to get out of here. I needed to run away and not look back. To never _come _back. Felix stood over my head, and I could feel his eyes pouring into me._

Just do it already! Tell him to get it over with! _I screamed to the mind reader._

_ He looked back at me, but only for a second. He turned his head back to the sweet-blooded human._

_ I was given two chances at life. I was thankful that Riley fed me before I starved to death. But I was more thankful that the mind reader killed him. I had cut it close so many times... and just barely made it out alive. This time, though. I wasn't just skating on thin ice. I was going to fall through. _

_ I was nearly beaten to death, but I escaped._

_ I nearly died of famine, but Riley fed me. He made me stronger and faster._

_ And now this. I had used up my first and second chances at life._

_ And I wasn't going to get a third... I just knew it._


	2. Chapter One: The Rescue

After several minutes of feeling nothing, I opened my eyes again.

"Felix, what are you waiting for!" Jane barked.

"I can't," he looked down. "She is an innocent girl. She was created for the wrong reasons but can make up for them. It isn't right."

I guess I just had that effect on people.

"What wasn't right, Felix, was that she was part of a huge Seattle killing spree. She put our kind in danger! Along with the other members of her group, of course." Jane pursed her lips together. "And they are all dead now! So why not let her be with her friends?"

I was about to interject my thoughts, but I wasn't really sure which of my thoughts to interject. I considered telling them that Riley was a lying jackass that I never want to be with or near ever again... even if he was dead. What if there was some sort of afterlife for vampires? I do not want to meet _her_, or have to deal with any of Riley's "let's conquer hell" BS. Then I thought of Diego. What if there really _was_ a blood-sucker afterlife? Diego must be in their version of heaven. I wanted to join him... but I didn't want to die.

Then I thought about telling them that not _everyone_ from my group was burning around us. Fred was waiting for me. I could go be with him. I could tell them I was tricked by Riley. Diego was dead, and he made me think he was alive. Oh, but then I reveal a secret romance that was so special to me. I mentally sighed, and thought about my third option.

I could learn self-control with these kind people. They were wise and caring, and my whole body had admiration for them flowing through it. I could learn to be in control. I could help them with their fights. I _was_ fast, and I was _very_ strong. I could be a part of their group. I looked up at Esme, whose eyes were fixed on Jane. _Her eyes_. I cringed. Yellow eyes? Is that what happens when you never drink? Does the thirst fade away and never come back? I couldn't die of hunger anymore.

Engulfed in my inner-turmoil about what to say – or what not to say – I completely forgot that the mind reader was hearing everything I thought. So much for keeping Diego and me a secret. I rolled my eyes, and heard a small chuckle escape his lips. It was so tiny that no one else noticed, except the human next to him. She looked up to his face with a confused expression, and he mouthed _later_. How dare he tell her my secrets! He was near another laugh, but cautiously held it in. I decided that staying alive was more important than any past romance. He was batting for me. He killed Riley and _her_. I should be grateful, not selfishly angry that he knew my secrets. He had a gift, like Fred.

Knowing that he was still listening to my thoughts, I looked up at him. Silently, I begged, _Please, don't kill me. I don't want to die. I want to live in peace, not in fear of death. I want yellow eyes, like you. I don't want to drink that girl's blood._

Okay, so maybe I was lying when I said that I didn't want her blood. And maybe I was fibbing a bit when I said that I want their yellow eyes. He knew this just as much as I did, but got my point. I didn't want to be ripped apart and burned.

Jane hissed, interrupting my mental plead to the redhead. She turned toward Felix and shook her head in disappointment. "I thought you were stronger, Felix. Too bad. I, however, am not weak. If you will not kill her, I will!"

She leaped towards me, and fire burned my empty veins. I shrieked in pain and burst into tears. "Please, please stop!"

Jane cackled and the burning sensation intensified.

"Jane!" the human shouted. All heads turned to her, including Jane. I was still crying, and even without Jane's complete focus, the burning was painful enough for me to scream again. The mind reader's eyes grew large. He whispered something softly in her ear, and she shook her head in response. The girl stepped out of his embrace, but in less than a second later, he was by her side again. Not with his arm around her, but close enough to protect her in case she was threatened in any way, shape, or form.

"She is learning self-control," the human, Bella (I think?), said. The fire was washed away, as Jane grew furious with someone other than me.

"You think so!" Jane yelled. "If I told Bree she could have you, she wouldn't think twice before coming after you!"

The redhead next to Bella stared angrily at Jane. Through clenched teeth, he simply said, "No."

Jane looked up at the sky and laughed. "No!" she laughed. Jane nodded towards me. "Bree? Go. Suck all of the life out of her. Your eyes have faded in color from when I first saw you. That itch in your throat must be returning. Go. Drink up."

Everyone looked at me, and I realized how Fred must have felt when Riley singled him out. I hated the feeling, too. I slowly stood up, but Jasper was by my side in an instant, ready to rip my limbs off and not give them back, like Riley would have. I recognized that he didn't want to kill me, but wanted to protect this Bella chick, like the rest of his coven. I hesitated, but sat back down. I still wanted my dessert, but I would _never_ get to taste any sweet blood again if I was murdered.

Carlisle stepped forward. "She knows that if she attacks Bella, we will kill her. Bree does not want to die. We can teach her to live off of animals, like us."

So THAT was how they got their yellow eyes! The sucked blood from rabbits, not people! I shivered at the thought of joining them, but was happy that I finally uncovered the truth to yet another of Riley's lies.

Jane smiled. "But she has already tasted human blood. She will want more."

"I was once like her," Jasper said, easing his mental grip on me. "but I found my way, and we can teach her the same."

Jane shook her head. "Why am I even debating this? This is not your choice!" The fire crept back into my weary body. I was too tired to fight it, and I knew that it wouldn't go away. I cried, though my eyes were so wet already it seemed impossible to cry more. Jasper stepped in front of me. "No. We will take responsibility for her."

"No, you will not."

"Then we will attack you."

Jane laughed. "Really, you will?" All of the yellow-eyes fell to the ground at the same time. She was burning them too, I decided.

The little one with the black hair shouted in pain. "Jane, this will not go over well with Aro if you choose to do this!"

The mind reader looked at her questioningly, through his own fight with the fire, of course. She attempted to look up at Jane, but was brought down to the ground with a simple flick of the cloaked girl's wrist. Bella was crouched down at the redhead's side, near tears herself.

Jane grinned. She flicked her wrist again, and the pain disappeared at once. For me, and for everyone else, as well. "Very well then."

She turned, as did the rest her group. They walked off silently.

When they were gone, Jasper looked at me. "You lucked out today, in many ways. That went a lot better than I thought it would."

The mind reader turned towards the little one with the black hair. "Alice, you lied."

"Edward," Alice said mockingly. "I had to, for everyone. Including you. And Bella."

Bella smiled gratefully at Alice.

Esme came to my side. "You are lucky that you survived today."

"I know. Thank you."

"The rest of your coven is dead. I'm so sorry that it had to be this way."

Keeping it simple, I just nodded and said quietly, "Me too."

The yellow-eyes started to walk somewhere, to I guessed what they called "home".

I didn't walk with them. I just stayed, looking at the ashes of my coven.

Esme came to my side again. "Are you coming, honey?"

"I'm not the only one from my coven who survived."

* * *

**I read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner and fell in love. I _had _to write a FanFiction for it. I know this chapter is short, but it will get longer. Enjoy! And review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Revelations

"What do you mean?" Esme snapped, as the rest of her group turned to face me.

If I could blush, I would have. "I mean... are you sure you killed Riley?"

Esme nodded sharply. "Edward took care of him, as well as Victoria."

"She's not telling the truth." Edward's skin sparkled as he stood in direct sunlight. "A boy by the name of Fred fled before the battle."

I shot him a look that could kill – well, if that look had the ability to rip him apart and make the pieces erupt in flames. _Why did you just say that?_ My mind snarled at him.

He looked away, and started twirling a piece of Bella's hair around his finger.

Jasper's expression screamed anger. "There is _another_ one!"

Carlisle's eyes bored into me. "Is this true, Bree? Is there another one from your coven?"

I nodded.

"Do you know his whereabouts?"

"Yes."

"And where is Fred? Were you very close to him?"

"He's in Riley Park. And yes." I couldn't look at Carlisle.

Edward snickered. "How ironic."

"That's what Fred thought..." I frowned.

"Why is he at Riley Park?" the blonde girl, whose name I believe I heard someone say was Rosalie, asked me.

"He said that he would wait for me. I wanted to come here because Riley told me that someone I really... _cared_ about... was here. I was going to get him and we were going to flee with Fred somewhere. Where we could live on our own."

"I see," Esme tapped her chin. "We will all go meet this 'Fred' then."

"No!" I yelled.

"What? Why not?" Esme's features softened.

"I meant... he is very sensitive to company. Maybe I should go alone first and bring him back here... tell him about you guys."

"You are an awful liar," Edward laughed. "What she really meant was that she wants 1) to go to him and run away, which wouldn't work anyway because we would track her scent, or 2) to wait until the next day because he will be long gone by then."

I carefully attempted to shield my thoughts about Fred's talent from the mind reader. He didn't mention it, so I hoped it worked.

Jasper, who was rock solid by my side during the whole conversation, leaned over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Bree, it's better for both of you to just cooperate. We can help both of you, but you must be willing. You know the consequences if you step out of line."

I nodded. "Fine." I really did want to see Fred again. And who knows, maybe he can raise his "repulse bar" to an ultimate high and we can run far away.

Suddenly remembering that I should have tried to hide my thoughts, I looked cautiously to Edward. He didn't return the glance; he was whispering something in that sweet-scented human's ear that made her giggle.

I sighed in relief. "He will only be there for one day. We should start his way now."

The yellow-eyes nodded in unison. Alice looked at me, "We can leave now, but we will have to hide until sundown to search the park..." she looked blankly at the sky for a couple minutes.

"Alice...?"

"She's having a vision." Jasper said. "Nothing unusual."

It seemed as if as soon as he said that, Alice snapped out of her trance. "We will find him. But he will not want us there. Bree will be able to stand next to him, but we will not."

I smiled.

"And why is that, Alice?" the big, muscly Emmet inquired.

"The vision wasn't very clear," was her response.

"Bree, do you know why?" Emmet asked me.

"Yes."

The mind reader turned to me, and I started to think about rainbows (don't ask me why.) I needed a distraction to keep my mind off of Fred's abilities.

"Can you tell us why?"

As if on cue, I felt repulse crawl into my mind when I targeted my thoughts on Fred. Instead of fighting through the revolt, like I did when I went to sit behind him, I let the repulse overcome me.

"N-not at the moment." I stammered.

I saw the Edward's handsome white face turn green. Well, hypothetically speaking.

The coven turned to the ill-stricken vampire, and I purposely tried harder to think of Fred. The repulse was taking its toll on me, too, but it was worth it to see that nosy mind reader suffer.

"Edward?" Bella shrieked.

I focused my whole mind on Fred, and both Edward and I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I saw was several sparkling white faces with shock written across their foreheads. And the last thing I thought was Fred waiting impatiently in the park, angry with me for not being there already. That image did it in for me; I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke, Carlisle was hovering over me.

"Bree?" he shined a flashlight in both of my eyes. It brought me back to my fuzzy human life. Where a woman with a stethoscope around her neck was listening to my heart beat... blood. I don't know why or how – but for some reason I was incredibly thirsty.

"Carlisle – I'm so thirsty..." I breathed.

"I know. When you fell you got hurt... there was a sharp rock and it hit your head. It punctured your skull. Don't worry; you'll be fine. But you needed all of your energy to wake up. We'll take you hunting in a few minutes."

I sat up. My throat itched so bad. Instinctively, I reached my hand up and started to scratch my neck, but the itch didn't go away. I looked around the room. The sunshine poured through the clear glass walls that surrounded me.

Carlisle had already moved away from me. He was shining the light in Edward's eyes now, who was limp but awake on the floor. His small voice echoed through the huge house.

"I... I don't understand, Carlisle. This just doesn't happen. To vampires, I mean. We don't sleep, so how can we pass out like that? And to both of us at the same time? I think it was something in her thoughts... they were so... disgusting."

"I'm just as puzzled as you are." Carlisle glanced over to me. "I will talk to her."

"How long was I out?"

Bella answered for Carlisle. "About an hour."

An _hour_! Fred... how long had it been since we parted ways?

I realized that it didn't make me want to hurl to think of him. "Carlisle... I need to get to Fred!"

"We still have time. Be patient, Bree. We will hunt and still have plenty of time to meet your friend."

"Fine." I said, holding my breath. I was going to break that human habit _now_.

Carlisle stood. "Edward, Bree, follow me. We will go drink. Bella, go check on..." Carlisle eyes me, obviously thinking of the right words to say. "Check on your friend."

Bella nodded, and Carlisle continued. "As for the rest of you, if you want to come hunting you may. It will be a short hunt though, so if you choose not to come you will get another chance soon."

I trailed behind Carlisle as he led Edward and I out the door, into a huge forest. "Edward, I will meet back with you in a few minutes. Drink as you please. I will go with Bree."

Edward didn't even acknowledge Carlisle's words. He was already off after something.

"Bree, come."

I hadn't even realized that Carlisle had already started off in another direction. I followed him, realizing that he was following a scent of something that reeked of fur.

"Where are you bringing me?"

"To blood."

I remembered that they fed off of animals, not humans. "No... I am not going to eat some poor rabbit."

"You would rather eat some human?"

I caught the scent of a hiker, and ran after it. "Yup."

Carlisle caught up to me quickly. "No, Bree. You can't drink from humans anymore."

"What!"

He grabbed my hand and led me to a lake where a deer was sipping clean blue water.

"Watch closely."

He lunged toward the deer. The animal turned around, wide-eyed at the sight of the vampire. Carlisle held onto the doe and sunk his fangs into its fur. The deer fell limp onto the grass, and Carlisle sucked until the doe was deprived of all the blood it contained.

"That's so gross!" I squealed.

Carlisle wiped his mouth. "Drink them or be blood-thirsty until you finally accept that you cannot drink humans anymore."

"Uh-uh!"

"Bree, we're not going to let you kill anymore people. And that's final."

I saw another deer come upon the scene of its dead friend. I leaped out and grasped the deer. Reluctantly, I bit into the scared animal and started to drink. The blood was not flavorful, and was thick but runny. _Yuck!_

After I finished, I looked up at Carlisle. He smiled. "You just saved someone's life."

Feeling tipsy, I shook my finger at Carlisle. "I am _never_ doing that _ever_ again."

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't want to jump the shark and rush into the reuniting of Bree and Fred. So here's a little foreshadowing going on, as well as a little filler. Review please! (And the next chapter, I promise, will _at least _have a little bit of Fred & Bree!)**


	4. Chapter Three: Reunited

Carlisle and I returned to the house without Edward. When we arrived, the unmistakeable scent of human fumigated the glass building. And that human scent just _had_ to be Bella, and where there was Bella, there was Edward. I assumed that he had also returned without giving a second thought to the other members of his hunting group.

I quickly recognized that his scent was also pouring through the nooks and crannies of the house, just as strongly as Bella's.

Carlisle led me into the living room, where the rest of his family was eerily smashed together in one big clump, awaiting our arrival. Bella was sitting on the floor next to Edward, their fingers intertwined. At the sight of me, the mind-reader burst out into a fit of laughter.

Bella looked at him questioningly. In return, he stopped laughing, but still had a huge smile on his face. "So how was the hunt?" he chuckled.

"As if you don't know already."

"I suppose you're right," Edward nodded. "You cannot hide anything from me, darling."

Darling? First I was thankful towards this family. They saved my life and got rid of the main issues in it. They were going to bring me to Fred. Then I was disgusted. They made me drink from a deer. Ew much? And now I was just creeped out. Darling?

"Yeah... um, anyway, now that the hunting thing is over, can we _please_ go to Riley Park? We're running out of time." I thought of Fred, getting up and leaving the park less than five minutes before we got there.

Rosalie, who hadn't utterly pissed me off at one point or another like the rest of her family (for the exception of Emmett and Alice, that is), smiled at me and then shook her head. "Such an impatient girl."

Okay, now it was Emmett and Alice who hadn't annoyed me yet.

"But," Rosalie continued, "that reminds me of a young, naive girl who thought she was in love a long, long time ago. She was never patient, either."

Emmett chuckled and leaned over to me. Whispering into my ear, he laughed, "She's talking about herself."

Rosalie playfully flicked Emmett on the forehead, as I decided that Rosalie had a clean slate again.

I giggled. "Don't take this the wrong way,"

"But..." Carlisle said for me.

"But," I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I don't think that it's a very good idea for _all_ of you to come with me to see Fred."

Carlisle considered this for a moment. "Perhaps you have a point. However, if Fred is nervous and attacks, he can be dangerous. I suggest that Jasper, Edward, and I take you."

"Why, you don't think that the girls can handle it?" Alice's sugary voice asked.

"No, but..."

"And what about me?" Emmett's face twisted into something that was a mixture of sadness, envy, and anger.

Carlisle stood, silent for a few moments. "Jasper should definitely be there. I need to go in the case that anyone is injured. I think Bree should decide who else may go. But I warn you not to choose more than two of us."

_Greeeaat. _Carlisle, the man who drank deer, and Jasper the vampire who was willing to go right ahead and kill me right then and there.

Well, at least I got to choose the other two people to come along. From the boys, Edward and Emmett wanted to come along equally badly. Edward had pissed me off so much that it was at a point of no return. So Emmett won there. From the girls, Esme didn't seem to care, and I certainly wasn't going to bring Bella along. Alice and Rosalie, though, I was stuck. The sweet little pixie or the fierce blonde who I seemed to get along with extremely well? Or both? Leave Emmett in the dust?

Rosalie and Emmett were a couple. From the way that they looked at each other to the way their smiles only shined for their opposite. Simple observations could tell that much.

So maybe it was a good idea to have both of them there, so that if one of them was hurt it wouldn't ruin my relationship with the other. Or maybe if a fight broke out, they would only want to protect each other...

Alice would understand, I decided.

"Rosalie and Ed-" Edward's face lit up. "Emmett." And then it dimmed again.

Satisfaction rolled over my skin and seeped in through my pores. Looking at Edward, I said, "Don't worry you were my next choice," he smiled briefly, as I turned my head to the sweet girl who could see the future. "Alice."

My pleasure deepened as Edward's face grew frustrated. Alice smiled, though, and made me promise her that the next time I had to go meet a friend who was on the run that I would choose her to come along. Bella was rubbing Edward's cold hand, trying to sooth his uneasiness with words of love.

"Pinky promise!" Alice asked.

"Yeah, okay, pinky promise." I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face as she reached out to wrap her pinky finger around mine.

"Now spit shake on it."

"I think I'll pass on that one, if you don't mind."

Jasper, who hadn't moved during the entire conversation, laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, this has been an interesting day. I'm just going to go somewhere and do something." Esme walked over to Carlisle and pecked him on the lips. "Don't get hurt, dear."

Kiss count: 2.

Then she left the room, leaving an awkward feeling. After a few moments, Alice came over to us. "Be careful!" She hugged Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and I, and then kissed Jasper, which brings the kiss count to three.

After she exited, Edward came over to me. Before he could say anything, I smirked and mentally said the lovely two syllable word _payback_. At this thought, he smiled as well. "Good luck on your mission, Bree. I sure hope that you return back in one piece, so that I may have the chance to return the score to my favor."

"Never going to happen. Because you may be able to read my mind, but I can play mind games."

"Of course, of course."

Edward said goodbye to Carlisle, and punched Jasper in the arm. "Nice work today, kid. Keep it up." Jasper nodded and Edward donned a farewell smile to Rosalie and Emmett before putting his arm around Bella, who was grinning the whole time, and walking off.

"Let's do this," Rosalie said, excited. She kissed Emmett and quietly warned him not to get himself killed.

And the kiss count stands at a four.

* * *

"You must be very quiet. Fred will pick up Bree's scent, but he will also pick up ours. He might attack, so we must remain calm, especially if the park is filled with humans. Which raises another concern," Carlisle stated. "Bree, you can't drink any of those humans. No matter how thirsty you are. It isn't right."

I hadn't realized that after the deer incident, my throat was still itchy and hot. Disappointed and thirsty, I nodded. Best to obey him right now.

"Okay. We will approach Riley Park in a few minutes. Bree, are you ready to see Fred again?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm so ready."

We brushed tree branches and bushes aside, moving swiftly over the grass. I picked up Fred's scent almost immediately, and I was just so happy that he kept his promise. "He's over there," I whispered to the group and pointed west. We creeped through the trees, when I felt the familiar repulse tiptoe into me.

I kept walking, fighting through the disgust, not realizing that Carlisle, as well as Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, had fallen at the repulse.

I climbed a tree and looked down at the park. A little girl and her father were playing with a Frisbee, and a tall woman in a red blouse was walking her small dog. And on a bench at the left side of the overwhelmingly green area, Fred sat, looking around cautiously. Other than that, the park was empty. I jumped down, and started to walk into the park, when I heard a weak call from Carlisle. "No, Bree. We have to go in together."

"Considering the circumstances," I gestured towards the four of them crippled on the ground, "I don't think that's going to be possible."

I pushed the leaves and branches beside me and walked into Riley Park. Fred turned around and jumped up from his seat.

"Bree! I knew you would come!"

I walked to him, at a pace that those three humans would consider a light run. He did the same. He picked me up and hugged me. "Oh, Bree! I knew it was you!"

And to my surprise, in the embrace he held me in, he lifted me up so that my face was right across from his. Quicker than I could register what was happening, he reached a hand around my head and pulled my lips to his for the shortest moment. Stunned, he put me down and we both stared into each others eyes. I felt the repulse melt away, and the whole park disappeared. I definitely did not expect _that_.

"Kiss count: 5," I whispered under my breath.

* * *

**Not sure if I want Bree & Fred as a couple. Your thoughts? Sorry for not updating in a while. Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four: Illstruck

**Finally! A new chapter! Sorry for taking so long... things have been really hectic in the past few months. But no need to worry! I plan on beginning to update about every two weeks with (hopefully) longer chapters than this one. Enjoy and review, please!**

"I... um, how are you, Bree?" Fred blinked, making his eyes change from filled with love to filled with concern.

"I'm... _thirsty_. And what about you?"

Fred smiled. "I'm fine. It feels like an eternity since I've seen you last. Where's Diego?"

He sniffed the air, trying to pick up Diego's scent. Instead, he picked up the smell of four "vegetarian vampires" who were now standing in the trees, only slightly visible from where we were standing, watching us with cold eyes. "Bree. Who. Are. They!"

His eyes were blazing with fury. And I'm not even talking about their red color; you could almost feel his anger and apprehension float through the air. The scarlet color just added to it.

I motioned for the golden-eyed vampires to come over. "Fred, this is Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They rescued me from the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" Fred asked. And then, more quietly, he added, "Are they vampires? Look at their eyes..."

I smirked. "The Volturi are the 'big shot' vamps. They were going to kill me, but Carlisle's family helped me out. His daughter Alice, wife Esme, and son Edward are back at his home. And their eyes are different because they think that deer are yummy. But I _do not think so!_" I glared at Carlisle, and was met with no response.

Even though Fred knew that vampires had extra-sensitive hearing, he led me over to the park bench for a moment. "Do you want me to take care of them?"

"What do you mean, Fred?" I asked, not sure whether he meant that he would kill them or just help up escape by putting up his repulse wall again.

"I mean... well, not killing." he said, and I understood what he meant. The Cullens could hear us, and we didn't want them to be able to know about Fred's gift.

I nodded. "We need to go off somewhere, Fred. By ourselves. I only drank one deer, and I swear, if I have to drink another one I will _puke_."

With understanding eyes, we got up and approached the Cullens.

"You cannot get rid of us, Bree." Carlisle said. "We'll find you and kill you – you know that."

Fred scowled at them. "You have two options, sir. You obviously eavesdropped on our conversation, so you know we want to go and live on our own. But _I_ know that you think that you will not let us go. You know that repulsive pain you suffered from before?"

They all nodded.

"I can make that happen again."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Fred quickly went on. "So, you can either let us go, do as we please, and go on with your lives, or try to stop us and suffer for as long as I would like you to."

Fred was bluffing just a tiny bit, but I didn't care. The Cullens were horrified, and I was proud that Fred would have that effect on them.

"Have a good day. Thanks for saving Bree." Fred turned to go, but Jasper attacked him.

The yellow-eye jumped on him, and Fred fought back. Jasper had surprise on his side, though, so Fred was soon pinned to the ground. "I wouldn't try anything, if I were you," he hissed.

Fred's face remained calm. "If you were me, you would know that you could."

Jasper fell off of Fred, pulled back by the repulse. I broke through it, but the rest of Jasper's family wasn't as lucky.

While we had the chance, Fred and I ran off as fast as we could, not thinking of the humans who had just seen the entire episode. _Greeaaaat._

I didn't talk to Fred as we rushed to, well, I don't even know. We were just running away from the Cullens. I needed him to focus on just keeping those gold-eyes crippled.

After a while, we stopped running. I was getting tired, even though I didn't sleep, and my legs were kind of hurting. _That's odd_, I thought.

"Bree?"

"Yeah, Fred?"

"I have so many questions... but I'm so tired..."

I was dumbstruck. What was going on? If I passed out again, I knew that it wouldn't be from Fred's repulse. If Fred passed out... well, what the hell was happening?

"Me too!"

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but he collapsed. "Fred!"

My drowsiness was growing on me as well, but I couldn't give the Cullens a chance to catch up to us. They would kill us for sure. "Fred!"

I closed my eyes unwillingly, waiting to fall of into a pitiful sleep that I didn't even know I could do. Instead, though, I was suddenly awaken by a quick shake on my shoulders. I couldn't open my eyes, however, so whoever was shaking me had quite the advantage.

"Fred?" I asked.

The shaking continued, and I heard Fred moan behind me. Okay, so this person was not Fred.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, a bit of fear creeping into my voice. I struggled to open my eyes.

I tried as hard as I could, using all of my strength to peel open my eyes and see this guy with so much nerve as to approach _me_. Finally, I was able to open my eyes. My vision was kind of blurry, so after blinking a few times, I was finally able to make out the shape of a person.

"Bree..." a smooth voice said.

I blinked again, and my vision cleared more. "What the..."

"I missed you so much."

"Diego?"


End file.
